taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Taylor Swift
| Origin = Wyomissing, Pennsylvania, USA | Genre = Country | Occupation = Singer-Songwriter | Years_active = 2006–Present | Label = Big Machine Records | Associated_acts = Carrie Underwood, Sara Evans, Danielle Peck | URL = Taylor Swift Official Site }} Taylor Swift (born Taylor Alison Swift on December 13, 1989) is an American country music singer-songwriter. Biography Early years Taylor Swift was born in Wyomissing, Pennsylvania in 1989 and had musical influences in her life from an early age. Her maternal grandmother was a professional opera singer and was one of her key inspirations in her musical career during her early life. At the age of ten, Swift began to perform around her hometown, singing at karaoke contests, festivals, and fairs. Her first exposure to the music business consisted of recording demo tapes at a studio. When Swift was eleven, she sang the national anthem at a Philadelphia 76ers game. At twelve, she gained interest in the guitar and began to write songs. During this time she also took trips with her family to Nashville, Tennessee, to perform her music. When she was thirteen she wrote one song per day. In Nashville she wrote songs with local songwriters. The family decided to move to an outlying Nashville suburb, which accelerated Swift's career. When she performed at a local restaurant called the Bluebird Café, she caught the attention of Scott Borchetta. Scott wanted to put her on his new label, Big Machine Records. Career Swift's first single, "Tim McGraw", was released to radio in Summer of 2006. The video debuted in July 2006 on Great American Country. On October 24, 2006, her self-titled CD was released. The CD, on which Swift wrote or co-wrote all of the songs, peaked at #19 on the sales charts and sold more than 40,000 during its first week. The song "Tim McGraw" peaked at #6 on January 27, 2007. The video set a record by appearing for 30 consecutive weeks on GAC's fan-voted weekly Top 20 music countdown show, and the video reached #1 on CMT's video charts. Her follow up, "Teardrops On My Guitar", debuted at #46 on the February 24, 2007 country charts and is currently on CMT's top 20 countdown. The single, "Tim McGraw", has made Swift into a teenage country music star, although she is far from the first of her kind. Several other teen-aged acts have entered the country charts over the years, including Brenda Lee, Tanya Tucker, Marie Osmond, LeAnn Rimes, and Billy Gilman. Since her success, she has appeared on Good Morning America and at the 2006 Academy of Country Music Awards. She also won "Breakthrough Video of the Year" on the 2007 CMT Music Awards with "Tim McGraw". Her pursuit of country music stardom was the subject of "GAC Short Cuts", a part-documentary, part-music video series airing since the summer of 2006 on the country music channel Great American Country. Swift sang the national anthem at the November 12, 2006 NASCAR race and at the November 23, 2006 Thanksgiving Day football game between the Miami Dolphins and Detroit Lions. She also performed at halftime at a recent Pittsburgh Steelers game. She also appeared on "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" on Tuesday February 13, 2007, where she performed her single, "Tim McGraw." She went on tour with Rascal Flatts and George Strait as opening acts. Her newest single, "Teardrops on My Guitar" is currently rising as a Country music hit, ranking currently in the Top 25 on the Country charts. Discography Albums Singles ACurrent single. Awards *CMT Music Awards **2007, Breakthrough Video of the Year:Tim McGraw (Won) *Academy of Country Music Award ** 2007, Top New Female Vocalist: Nominated (TBA) References External links *Taylor Swift Official Website *Taylor Swift Review at UnRatedMagazine.com *Taylor Swifts Official Myspace Category:1989 births Category:American female singers Category:American country singers Category:Living people Category:American child singers Category:People from Berks County, Pennsylvania Category:Pennsylvania musicians Category:Country music songwriters Category:American country singer-songwriters